


Atargatis

by 1337wtfomgbby



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, F/M, M/M, Magic, Multi, Sharkpeople, Sirens, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1337wtfomgbby/pseuds/1337wtfomgbby
Summary: Rex has been pining for a human he met for months now and finally decides to ask his Siren friend to help him turn the human into a shark.Kix, however, seems not keen at all to help him.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Hardcase/CT-6116 | Kix, Hardcase/Kix
Kudos: 26





	Atargatis

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've seen some people do merpeople may on tumblr, and, while I didn't write this is in may but april, I thought to myself "why not".

It wasn't that Rex would be defenseless against Kix, not as a great white, but Siren's all held a special kind of danger to them; even to fellow merpeople.  
„Haven't seen you in a while,“ Kix said, as Rex swam into view.  
His expression seemed guarded, as he let himself drift in the current to be in between Rex and his companion.

He had heard about the younger mer, that was nowadays always by Kix' side.  
Nobody realy knew where he came from, and in all the years Rex had known Kix, the siren never mentioned a mate.  
But then again, Rex had no real idea of how sirens mated, or if they even mated at all.  
Sirens were the most elusive form of sea dwellers, so nobody knew much.

The mer was obviously younger then Kix, had a short tailfin and scales that were as black as his hair.  
Though no, as he moved, Rex saw the scales glimmer a dark blue.  
There were also markings, in blue, on his torso and face.  
Rex racked his brains but couldn't assign those markings to a gam he knew.  
Though there might be a reason for it, as there was scarring right in the middle of the tailfin, that suspiciously looked like the bitemarks of a shark.  
If this mer had gotten into a fight with a shark and slowed down his gam, they could've easily abandoned him.

Which still begged the question how and why he ended up with Kix, let alone be apparently mated to him.  
But siren mating habbits aside, this wasn't why he was here.  
„I need a favor,“ Rex said, voice sounding firmer then he felt at the moment, under Kix' scrutinizing stare.  
„And a sirens favor, no less,“ Kix mused, raising a brow ridge.

He must already know why Rex had come to see him, after all, there weren't many things a shark would seek out a siren for.  
„It is about the land dweller you took a liking to, isn't it,“ Kix said knowingly.  
Bubbles rose around them as Kix' companion pulled back at those words, his tail thrashing through the water.

It didn't seem to bother Kix however, as he raised a hand to lay on the mer's forearm, caressing the scales there.  
Rex refrained from asking how Kix knew about his land dweller.  
If he had learned one thing in all the years that he knew Kix, then it was to never underestimate a siren. 

„What does Ahsoka think of this?“ Kix asked.  
Rex felt himself shrugg his shoulders.  
„She doesn't know about it. And I'd prefer it would stay that way,“ he added.  
Kix nodded. „I can keep a secret.“

At that point, Kix' companion looked at the siren with an expression, as if he really hoped Kix would shut his mouth.  
Rex frowned, but decided to ignore it.  
Sirens weren't known to have great relationships with the other sea dwellers, meaning that Kix' relation with his companion could also be of an entirely different nature.

„So,“ Kix hummed, „What is it that I can help you with, concerning your land dweller?“  
„Is there some kind of magic, that would make him one of us?“ Rex asked, and Kix' face immediately shut down.  
His companion pulled out of the loose grip Kix had on his wrist, and swam off into the far end of the cave. 

Kix first made to follow the mer, but seemed to rethink that decision, as he instead turned back towards Rex.  
„There is,“ he said, shaking his head, „But I don't do that anymore.“  
_Anymore_ , Rex frowned.

„Is there someone else that knows about this kind of magic?“  
Kix brow ridges pulled together and he exhaled angrily, bubbles pooling around his head.  
„I killed everyone I knew of, who did,“ he said flatly.  
At this point he did turn around to swim over to his companion. 

Rex' eyes widened at that revelation.  
What reason could there be for Kix to swear off that specific kind of magic, and kill every siren that he knew of who could preform that kind of magic.  
Even for a fellow siren, a siren wasn't easy to kill.

„Why?“ he asked, utterly bewildered.  
But Kix wouldn't answer, he was way to concentrated on talking to his companion in a hushed voice.  
That's when Rex' confusion got the better of him, so he swam closer, but as soon as Kix registered him in their vicinity, he whiped around, teeth bared and his backridge extended in a clear threat display.

Rex reacted instinctively as he bared his teeth in return and made a grab for Kix' throat.  
For a moment they just hovered there, holding each other at the neck and waiting who backed down first.  
Surprisingly, it was Kix.  
Rex didn't remember a time when Kix would back down first. 

„I only did it once,“ Kix said quietly, as he took his hand off Rex' neck.  
Rex took in that information before letting the siren go as well.  
„How come you won't do it again?“  
_And killed everyone else that could do it?_

Kix threw a glance over to his companion, and that's when the mer spoke for the first time Rex had swum into Kix' cave.  
„He did it with me.“  
And just like that, Rex understood why the mer had refrained from speaking this long.  
He didn't sound like they did, in fact he sounded more like Cody then them.

It had happened about two years ago.  
Jesse had been swimming around the shore lines, as a bull shark he liked venturing into the shallow waters to find his prey.  
Which he had, or so he had thought.  
The shape had looked like a seal from Jesse's point of view, and only after it had all happened and he had been panicing did it cross his minds that this wasn't the usuall habitat of a seal.

Humans had already figured that the shape of a seal from below, and the shape of a 'surfboard' looked nealry identical to them, which Hardcase told them later.  
Though he couldn't tell them why they didn't change the look of those 'surfboards', if they knew a shark would mistake them for prey.

Be that as it may, the fact was that Jesse mistakingly attacked the surfer, who lost both his legs in the attack.  
As he hadn't meant to attack a human at all, Jesse panicked and took Hardcase to the only person he knew of that might be able to help him.  
Kix had looked at him in utter shock once he got to the cliffs Jesse had lead him to.

„What do you want me to do?“ he had asked, and, „Fix him,“ was what Jesse answered.  
But Kix couldn't.  
„I can't fix humans,“ he had said, „the only thing I might be able to do is replace what he lost, with what we have.“  
„You mean turn him into a shark?“  
„No,“ Kix shook his head, „I only have the means to turn him into a mer.“

„Then do that,“ Jesse had urged.  
„But why?“ Kix had questioned, and stared at him in utter confusion, „Why not leave him?“  
Jesse had stared at the human, with such guilt in his eyes Kix had thought he'd be dying any second.  
„Because I didn't mean to hurt him.“

„I did,“ Kix nodded, swimming to be next to Hardcase again, „I did the ritual, and turned him into a mer. But the thing is, which I didn't knew before, is that you're simultaneously binding yourself to the person you're turning.“  
He held up his hand, as Rex openend his mouth to speak.  
„I know what you want to say. But you don't understand. The way we are bound, one of us dies the other will die too. No one, sea folk or land dweller, should be connected like this.“

**Author's Note:**

> It may not be that clear throughout the fic but Kix and Hardcase do really like each other.  
> They took quite some time to get there but they do genuinely care for each other.  
> That's also why they act so weird, as Kix is extremely protective of Hardcase, to keep him safe, and to keep others from knowing of what kind of magic he himself is capable of doing.
> 
> Rex is actually in a relationship with Ahsoka. Sharks aren't monogamous, but Rex keeps Cody a secret from her because they view relationships with humans as undesirable.


End file.
